Antitheft devices which attach to an automobile steering wheel have been known heretofore, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,738,127, 4,887,443 and 4,935,047. Such antitheft devices for attachment to a steering wheel of an automobile includes an elongated body member having a passage extending along an axis therethrough, an elongated rod member adapted to move in telescopic fashion in the passage of the body member along the axis, opposed hooks for engaging the inside portions of the steering wheel and lock means associated with the body member engaging the rod within the passage for locking the rod member stationary with respect to the body member at any of a plurality of positions. While the antitheft devices described above are functional, they include several defects. For example, these antitheft devices are both long and heavy and not convenient in carrying. Moreover, the locking operation by telescoping the devices may injure the passenger sitting next to the driver.
It is accordingly a primary object of this invention to provide an automobile steering lock that overcomes the foregoing defects associated with prior art devices.
Another object of this invention is to provide an automobile steering lock that is small in size, light in weight and easy to operate.